mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Solace The Drake Keeper
"My name is Solace ,sir. I will be working as a Teacher and Harbinger from now henceforth, Please take care of me." Background: Solace, or known as Sol Ark Nightkell was a senior member of a hideous Reaper cult of Hymn in a back channel, a cult whose members are dedicated to resolve the unfinished business from the souls of the dead they come across,in this circle regarded as being bottom-feeder by the other cults, Solace in this community is regarded as something a little more than a nuisance to the eyes of the other reapers due to her lineage, being an offspring of an Apprentice Reaper and a Keeper. The only thing that redeems her is her tenacity, which not common for Reapers to have, and although it is possible for her to rise in status, she chose to be a slave driven by the aggressors which is a plague even among the reaper-kin. She often needs to plead for herself to not be discharged and being homeless. Due to homeless and jobless reapers being hindrances, a little more than trash, and hindrances means it's only the matter of time until it is disposed of, she is often seen as the vanguard despite her low combat ability called "Vacuum Lurker", which combined with her tenacity to help which results in gentleness, it is possible to have the enemies to slowly being sucked by a blackhole-like merciless slaughter, but Solace didn't ever resort to it, even resulting in wounds all over her body. Her wounds slowly shaped her mind into being a selfless and a-ready-scapegoat. She would readily offer herself to the most dangerous of missions, at one occasion, she would go to a lair of ancient dragon to investigated it with her Vacuum Lurker only used as a teleportation spell for running away. In this place is where she meets a Dragon, incredibly old and wounded, that takes her by name, It doesn't seem to be hostile as Solace easily chatted with it, but it's soul possessed her after it was suddenly killed by The Reapers of Pestilence, which ironically, freed her from the shackles as Arcadia appeared in a form of a human boy. "Your tenacity is incredible, that's great" He said followed with an applause, from then, she had been elevated from her lowly position into the position of a fabled Harbinger, with hopes of her colleagues that she will teach the young ones her tenacious behavior, which she took the task gladly. "Solace,Harbinger of 7th Hymn Cult. I'm pleased to be working with you" Story In one of her working shift, Solace who has been regarded as a Pioneer and teacher amongst all Reaper cults recruits alike suddenly received a summons to Arcadia's office. She was briefly briefed of a sudden emergence of a Kingdom and was needed to perform her secondary duty as an officer in the field. Having no option to refuse, She teleported through her vacuum into what will become a crater of Cammy Rad. She originally put up her guard because of her newly assigned subject being an unknown creature just born recently, she ended up tailing her from when she panicked until when she used her nuclear meltout to wipe out an entire regime of a Demon Army when Solace finally introduced herself to her. Up from that incident forward, Solace has become a Supervisor for her, even after failing to make her drop the death count, her tenacity has been going stronger as she is being infected by the demonic energy, which radically made her being too stubborn. Her limiter for capacity for love is nearly broken on her long stay, however, one day, the arrival of an Eraser cult into the castle forcefully snapped Solace's mind fully into a dutiful foremost again. Remembering that bonding between a target and an inspector is prohibited, but the goal of culling never passed her mind. She still succeeded in that vague goal as a counter-measure devised by The Hymn cult's Death God when Cammy returned to the throne instead of being shut-in. Solace is now slowly disappearing only to reappear when the time is nigh, prowling for another target in her list. Category:Akirawa